


Return

by MercyTheFox



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: 8 years later after end game, Death, Drama, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protagonist becomes the administrator, idk - Freeform, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Eight years have past, eight years he has watched his friends, family, and humanity move one. As they all forgot the horror they faced, as they forgot him. But where there is peace, there is always chaos lurking just below.And when Earth's protector fell silent, when he fell silent, they remembered.Based after the events of Devil Survivor 2 3DS: Normal Ending(Aka the Protagonist becomes Administrator)Moved from DA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based after the events of Devil Survivor 2 3DS: Normal Ending(Aka Hibiki becomes Administrator)
> 
> It's my favorite ending by far, but I also thought it would be a cool idea to use it as a prompt. 
> 
> Moved from my DA.

It had been eight years since the reset of the world, eight years since they all forgot. Now twenty five year old married Daichi Shijima; was cleaning up his work space as the bell rang over head. Looking back up at his students he told them their work that needed to be finished over the weekend as they all tried to rush out of the room. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair yawning, it had been a long week and he was thankful for the brake they would be getting soon. 

Picking up his bag he turned the lights off heading down the empty hallway. Sometimes he wondered what made him what to become a teacher in the first place. He’d been offered many other jobs do to his skill with tech. But he felt more at peace as his old grade school. Like there was something he needed to remember, but no matter how hard he tried to reach out and grasp hold of it. It would just slip right through his fingers. 

He spoke to his Wife, Io, about it many times. Even she said she’d felt like something had been off since they took the mock test in high school. She also said she couldn’t really remember when they met in the first place. It bother him, and even after so many years it still did. A hunt for the truth that might not even be there.

Starting up his motorcycle he sped home, his thoughts had been every where for the last few months. But mostly on Io who happened to be nearly five months pregnant. Needless to say Daichi was worried about her and about whether or not he would be a good father. Pulling off to the side hearing his phone go off, he pushed the visor up for a moment. 

’From: Io  
“Just a reminder we're out of milk and eggs.” 

Sighing he replied fast that he would pick them up, thankful she texted him before he got to the turn off. Putting his phone away and visor back down he pulled back onto the road heading to the store. Tomorrow was their anniversary, he’d been planning to take Io out to dinner some where nice. And since it was over the weekend, he didn’t have to worry about anything but her. A small smile placed itself on his lips. 

 

Yawning for the fifth time he rubbed his eyes, he couldn’t wait to get home and go to sleep. Paying for the milk and eggs he headed out the store. Just about to his bike his phone went off again, pulling out he opened it. Everything seemed to stop around him, flashes went through his mind. Never seeing the flash or the sound, a huge explosion went off throwing him back threw the glass door. Lights shined all around, he would hear echoes of screams people running past him. Closing his eyes he tried to regain his sinces before opening them again. Sitting up he could feel a sharp pain his back. 

Gaining his footing he stumbled out the door, picking up his phone. His eyes widened at the sight of the damage. Looking down at his phone he stared in shock at the screen, then his mind went back to the morries that flashed in his mind. Ignoring the pain his back he pulled his motorcycle off the ground and raced him as fast as he could, as his phone screen still shined. 

 

The Devil Summing App….

 

\--  
Upon entering his small apartment he ran in calling out his dear wife’s name over and over. Worried, scared, fear of something happening to her. Io confused and worried as to why he would be calling her in such a manner. “Daichi, what’s wrong-” her eyes landed on him fearing the worst when she saw all the blood. “My god what happened!?”she cried going to grab him by the arm. But he grabbed her first by the shoulders.  
“Where’s your phone?!” Even more confused she frowned.  
“W-what are you talking about, it’s dead. It died after I sent you that text, so I plugged it in to charge.”  
“Where?!” Io raised her hand shaking a little and pointed to the bedroom. Daichi released her and ran to their bedroom picking up the phone. Turning it on he flipped through the apps, “Io!” he called “Did anything strange happen with it lately? Like an app downloading it’s self?”  
“No, but Daichi you're bleeding all over the place.” she cupped his face staring into his eyes, “I’m worried.” Daichi sighed dropping the phone on the bed, leaning down he kissed her forehead.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Io smiled and pulled him to the bathroom to clean up the cuts as he explained what happened at the store. 

 

Meanwhile A sliver haired man stood gripped his phone tightly staring out at the mass of demon blood. His mind was on high alert as he asked why, why was it happening again. Cerberus standing beside him ready for any commands, Yamato Hotsuin narrowed his eyes and stared up at the sky. “Hibiki.” he breathed out a frown on his lips.  
Releasing Cerberus he spun around heading back, a few calls he would have to make it seemed.  
But why now, they’d lived in peace for eight years. What could had happened to change that, had Hibiki also given up on humanity? Sighing Yamato pulled out his phone as it had begun to ring. “What?” he hissed already very much in a bad mood.  
“Sir the sensors went off in Shibuya Station! We can’t contain it or even see what it is!” Yamato clicked his tongue, ’What a pain.’

“I will deal with it, I’m already near by as it is.” snapping his phone together he headed back the other way.

\--

”Why!” Daichi cried seeing his best friend standing in the dome.  
“It’s the only way.” Hibiki replied, “Someone has to watch over humanity.” he smiled, but Daichi could tell his best friend was also sad. Knowing that no one would remember him, but maybe it was for the best. “You’ll be able to live out your life, and it’s not like I’ll be dead. You just won't remember that’s all.”  
“BUT I DON’T WANT TO FORGET!” Daichi screamed falling to his knees. “We’ve been best friends ever since we were kids! I don’t want to forget all that!”  
“I know, I’ll remember and treasure it, but this way you- no everyone doesn’t have to live through this. It will be like the trials never even happened!” Daichi watched as his friend began to fade away. “I won't say goodbye….but, till next time.”

And with that Hibiki’s body vanished totally never to be seen again.

Daichi snapped up from bed panting, a soft glow from his phone on the nightstand. Flipping it open a video played, his eyes began to grow wide. Jumping out of bed he made sure Io wasn’t awake. Kissing her forehead softly he tucked her in before grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Pulling the shirt over his head he slipped his shoes on grabbing his jacket and helmet. Quietly shutting the door he raced down the stairs of his apartment building. Pushing his bike down the block before starting it up, so no one would hear the noise. He jumped on pulling the helmet on zipping up his jacket. 

Back to the place where it all began…

\--  
Yamato summoned Cerberus putting an end to the rogue demons. Thankfully most of the people had scattered when the explosion happened, leaving Cerberus plenty of room to move about. At the sound of a bike he glanced back narrowing his eyes, only become confused when he saw the face of the person. “Shijima?”  
“Yamato.” Daichi panted running over to him. Yamato wanted to backhand the bernet for using his first name, but held back. As such Daichi’s phone was shoved in the sliver haired face.  
“What is the meaning of this?”  
“Just look at the damn photo!” rolling his eyes he looked at the photo and froze. There on the screen was a beheaded Yamato.  
“Nicaea is back.” his chilled Yamato to the core. Just as he was going to respond another explosion happened above them and another on to the ground as a crater was formed. “Holy shit!” Daichi crused taking a step back shielding his face. 

Flashes of light shined all around them as a battle they could not see unfolded. And only a glimpse beyond the lights did they see a figure before it faded away. Then another flash mid way up in the air, red and black flew past them and a scream. Commanding Cerberus to attack he gained the action of the attacker. “STAY OUT OF THIS PETTY HUMAN!” a voice rang out all around them making Daichi cover his ears. Only to stare up in fear as a human like beast stood towering over them. Light gray skin, long pitch black hair, deep red horns, and wings. Tattered clothes blew in the wind, “VERMIN!” raising its scythe like weapon it came rushing down at Yamato. Daichi’s eyes widen, this was Yamato’s dead face clip! 

 

Daichi screamed, Yamato’s eyes widened going to cover his face, but nothing happened. “I said leave them out of this.” a voice hissed as a bright blue magic seal stood as a shield in front of Yamato.  
Yamato stared in shock, soft white and blue bunny ears flew past his cheek as the cloak blew in the wind. 

”Hibiki….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you.
> 
>  
> 
> You know for 1,000+ words, it always seems really small on here. Like I did nothing. =A=

With a simple flick of his wrist, energy shot out of the seal protecting Yamato, hitting the attacker. Burning it to ash Hibiki narrowed his eyes, “Another clone.” he hissed beginning to mumbled some things to himself, “I have to find him.”  
Not even realizing the two men could see him he floats up in the air. Daichi shocked to say the least, stared at his best friend not even able to find the words to call out. Thankfully Yamato being Yamato did.  
“Hibiki Kazu!” Hibiki froze staring down at him wide eyes. It confused him at first; until he saw their eyes were in fact staring right at him.  
“You can…..see-” sadly Hibiki never got to finish. In a flash a he was pinned to the ground a sword going right through his abdomen. Hibiki crips blue eyes were wide just staring blankly his mouth open in a silent scream.  
“I told you to never turn your back!” the same long haired beast hissed. “Now it is I who will become the Administrator and set human’s back in their place!” he laughed. 

Out of nowhere Cerberus jumped onto the man’s back biting a chunk out of his shoulder. Daichi turned to Yamato who was holding his phone out a pissed look on his face. Shaking his head he ran over to Hibiki his words were fast and panicked. As he pulled the sword from his best friends body, Hibiki’s body shattered. Daichi froze, “W-What?” dropping the sword he fell to his knees feeling all over the ground where his best friends body had been. 

This made the attacker laugh, “FINALLY!” he cracked a sick smile on his face. Daichi snapped around glaring at him, “As the new administrator I believe you two will be the first to server as example to the failures of humanity!” Throwing Cerberus aside he slowly made his way to the two men, forcing them to back up together.  
Daichi felt his knees shake, his thoughts wandered to Io. Eyes growing wide as the attacker was thrown across the area into a building. The shining pieces of Hibiki’s body in the air came back together. Narrowed his eyes and with a snap of his fingers another seal appeared shooting him into another wall. “I do not have time for this.” Hibiki hissed.  
“OH THE LIES! YOU HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD ADMINISTRATOR!” rushing at Hibiki; he simply moved out of the way opening another seal.  
“This is the third time you have done this. I have been kind up until now. You should not had threatened my friends.” the looked in his friend’s blue eyes terrified him. The beast screamed in pain clutching it’s right arm.  
“THIS IS NOT OVER!” he hissed before vanishing. 

Hibiki stood frozen until he was sure the best had gone. A groan escaped his lips as he swayed all strength in his legs disappearing, he tumbled to the ground. A harsh kiss to the ground, his vision faded in and out. “Hibiki!” Daichi ran over pulling the teen up into his arms. Calling Cerberus back Yamato strolled out kneeling next to them placing a hand on Hibiki’s forehead.  
“Still using too much energy at once.” he rolled his eyes, “We’ll take him to JP’s.”  
“Shouldn’t we take him to a hospital?” Yamato gave a dull look at Daichi.  
“Oh yes, let's take a godlike being who has no record anymore to a hospital.” he snapped a bit more than he’d meant to. “So they can do what? Please tell me what the hospital knows about treating an immortal begin, well? Go on-”  
“Okay I get it!” Daichi yelled and pulled Hibiki up in his arms standing. “Lead the way.”

 

\--  
_Hibiki smiled sitting on the window seal of the doctor room watching Daichi and Io, even if they couldn't remember; he wasn’t about to not be apart of their life. He wished there was some way he could tell them how excited he was for them. If anything he just made sure they were safe, though he couldn't physically interfere with their life. He enjoyed the small moments like this, “Here’s a list of vitamins you need to be taking and a short booklet on things to expect. You’ll come back in a month.” the doctor congratulated the soon to be parents. Hibiki took this as his sign to leave and slipped out, and as the months went by he would watch over Io when Daichi had to be at work._

_Hibiki sat on the small kitchen bar watching the TV as Io folded the laundry. Though laty this reasons for staying at the small apartment weren't just to watch Io, but to make sure the person he’d been looking for didn’t try anything. He’d sent Alcor out to see if they could find out anything about where the new beagen came from. That had been just over a month ago and he was getting nervous now. So when Daichi came rushing in the apartment covered in blood freaking out about his and Io’s phones Hibiki became even more worried than he had been._

_Biting cheek he sat in the now dark living room as the couple slept, “What does this mean… Alcor did something happen?” shaking his head he rose to his feet walking in the tiny bedroom just off the front door. He picked up Daichi’s phone opening it up looking through the websites, his blood ran cold upon seeing the one site he hopped he’d never see again._

_Nicaea…_

 

\--  
Soft steady breaths, the rise and fall of his chest was the only thing that gave any hints that he was alive. As the morning sun rose from it’s slumber Hibiki did not rise from his. And while Daichi had been reluctant to leave he worried for Io’s safety and had to force himself to leave. Yamato knew Hibiki would be fine, I mean, it was Hibiki they were talking about. The same teen who at just eighteen basically ended the apocalypse and became the protector of a whole planet. 

Even so, he leaned on the wall just across from the bed. Upon regaining his memories he felt a small sense of betrayal possibly even hurt from the teen’s choice to become the administer. Some things were still hazy, but he knew deep down what it was. He decided to ignore it, for the time being that is. 

And as Hibiki shifted in the bed; his body became tense, shaking his head he pushed off the wall leaving the room. He needed fresh air and a quiet place to figure out why a certain death predicting website was back. 

\--  
_Hibiki stood on the edge of a building in the middle of Shibuya overlooking the distortion below, he’d been but a few minutes to late. His eyes wandered to the man hunting the demons, “Yamato…” he breathed out. While he kept tabs on everyone, it had been Yamato who he had the hardest time keeping up with. But Yamato didn’t need protection, he never had and probably never would. The fact he was below was reason enough to prove that point, “I knew you’d come if I caused enough trouble.” Hibiki snapped around just before a strong hand wrapped around his neck picking up him. He gasped clawing at the hand, “Why?! Why did it have to be you?! You don’t deserve the power of Administrator!”_

_Hibiki coughed and glared at the monster that tried to hold a human form. “What did you… do with Alcor?!” the beast chuckled and pulled Hibiki close to his face._  
“Would you like to see him?” he asked grip tightened around Hibiki’s neck, “Because I can arrange that.”  
Hibiki hissed and summoned every big of energy he could. In a blast of shing blue and white they fought. 


	3. Chapter 3

The soft swishing of certains rang out through the room, wind flowing through the open window as pure sunlight shined in. Peace and quite, crisp crystal blue eyes followed the unstained white certains movement, head turning up to look at the shining blue skies, tiny white clouds slowly making their way across the city. 

Mess black hair blowing in every direction, hands resting in their lap, was it all just a dream? A dream to get away from his judging parents, to get away from the status quo set by society? Possibly, “Hibiki!” eye’s falling from the sky beyond the window, the person in question turned to the door way. Daichi, Hibiki opened his mouth to ask what had happened, but the longer he gazed at his best friend, the fast it came back to him. The seven days, the demons, the death, gore, and the day they all forgot. 

“Hibiki?” Daichi dropped his bag on the chair by the door going over to the bed were the teen sat. “Why are crying?” He became worried. Hibiki’s eyes widened and his hands went to his wet cheeks, he was crying? 

“I…” He tried to form words but the closer Daichi got the harder time he had. “Daichi…” his voice was meek and his hand shook as he reached out grasping hold of Daichi’s sleeve. It was then Daichi let out a sigh pulling him into a hug, Hbiki trembling in his arms, “I’m…. I’m sorry.” 

 

\--

Daichi couldn’t take his eyes off Hibiki, no matter how long he looked. Nothing seemed to change, he was the same, the same as when they died that fateful day, the same when they fought to save the world, the same teen who rose up and proved humanity was worth saving. Not a hair out of place, not a sign that time or age had touched him.

Daichi had felt the eight years pull on his body, he was almost jealous of Hibiki. But the sadness behind the teen’s bright blue eyes was enough to push those thoughts away. Hibiki pushed the soup around with his spoon, the nurse had insisted he eat something. Even though he didn’t even need food or water to live anymore, as it more of an indulgence that anything.

“Congratulations.” Hibiki's voice could had brought him to tears as those eyes gazed into his soul, he stuttered over his words.  
“W-What?”  
“Congratulations, you and Io, being parents.”   
“How did you-”  
“Know? I’ve been watching, keeping tabs on everyone.” Hibiki looked back down at his soup, a tiny smile on his lips. 

Daichi played with his sleeve, “T-Thanks.” he blushed ever so lightly. “Hibiki… What’s going on, what was that monster?”  
“I would like to know as well.” Yamato stood in the doorway, arms crossed and the same old frown upon his lips.   
“I do not know.” Hibiki couldn’t meet Yamato’s gaze or even Daichi’s for that matter. “He showed up a year ago, causing minor chaos. Nothing too bad, not one was getting hurt so I didn’t see a reason to deal with it. That was a mistake.” his fists clenched holding on tight to the pure white sheets. “Six months ago he attacked a family, and then a school, going bigger and bigger. I asked Alcor to see if he could find anything out about him. That was over a month ago.” 

Hibiki stared at his soup letting the spoon slide down in it, vanishing deep below the surface. “I only know it’s powerful, and is able to create clones of itself.”  
“And Apparently hell bent on killing you.” Daichi groaned leaning back in the old chair.   
“He says I’m not deserving of the power I hold as Administrator, I don’t know why though.”   
“Then we will have to find out, a new battle if coming, you can’t avoid this Kuze.” he knew Yamato was right, he couldn't run from it. He hadn’t meant to, but he had. 

Daichi later left heading home leaving Hibiki alone in the white room, forced to stay locked away and heal. Though he felt fine, despite everyone’s worries. He sat in the window seal, legs hanging out over the edge. “I hope you’re not planning to jump, though it’s unlikely that would actually kill you now.” he felt the slight pull of a small on the edge of his lips.   
“True, it would just cause a lot of pain, if I hit the ground at all that is.” his eyes softened and turned to Yamato who was now sanding by a foot away. “You’re steps a lighter then I remember.”   
“Or you’re hearing is going.” Hibiki snorted.   
“Again, unlikely.” he looked back out across the city, lit up in sparkling stars of lights. “I can’t decide if the view it better from here or the top of Tokyo Tower.”   
“Does it matter?” Yamato crossed his arms, “It’s all the same.”

“Eight years and you still haven’t changed.” Hibiki gave a sad smile.  
“Well I was not influenced by you after the reset, so I imagined I wouldn’t be changed.” Yamato’s voice wavered for a moment, but maintained the annoyance he felt daily.  
“I guess you’re right.” Hibiki slowly stood up on the windowsill and turned facing Yamato. “And what about now?”  
“What about it? I have only regained few memories, nothing life changing.” Yamato flinched shifting away as Hibiki’s fingers brushed his cheeks, he couldn’t hear the words Hibiki spoke. 

 

\--  
 _The world was ending, everything was going to hell, people were dying, and demons were taking over. It was wrong, but it was right, he felt weak but safe. He hated it, he fought it at every turn, the black haired teen didn’t make his life easy. He’d never felt such things before, pawns were pawns nothing more. But him, he was like a knight, always rushing in to save the day without a second though to his own life._

_And when the day of night came, another day came to an end. The time they shared was unforgettable, ‘live you’re like you’re gonna die young.’ secret glances, whispered words, and if anyone had seen. People might had called it true love, they called it fate._

_True love was just something dreamed up by a over judging society to make them feel safe and calm. “Yamato.” the voice was like music to his ears, a pure sound deserving of a god. How ironic that thought would be come._

_“I know what you’re planning to do.”  
“Will you try to stop me?” _

_“....No.”_

\--  
He just froze, eyes wide, terrified, a weak child broken and lost. A feeling he long forgot.

“Then why are you crying?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiki leaves JP headquarters to hunt for Alcor.  
> Daichi punches Yamato.  
> And Makoto recalls her memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated.  
> But as always, I don't leave things un finished.  
> Please forgive me.

A whispered upon the wind, “Then why are you crying?” Yamato pulled away from Hibiki’s touch slapping his hands away with a shove. Hibiki teetered on the windowsill eyes slightly hurt.  
“What are you doing?” Yamato hissed holding his head.  
“Nothing, I was just… Worried.” Yamato glared at him, Hibiki only stood there though. 

A cool breeze flowing through, eyes glowing in the moonlight Hibiki smiled. Yamato hardened his glare and turned away, “Nothing has changed and nothing will change.” He spoke dully.  
“I suppose not.” crystal blue eyes following his movements as he reached for the door handle. A short pause, but nothing more and he was gone. “You will have to remember, you were right. I ran and this is my fault.” Hibiki glanced back out across the city, pushing off the window he flew out over the city. 

 

\--  
“What do you mean he’s gone!? Yamato what did you do?!” Yamato’s eye twitched, Daichi didn’t back down. He’d have to give it to him, he didn’t think the man had enough guts to actually punch him. And it took all his strength not to instantly smit Daichi when it happened.  
“I didn’t do anything, I wouldn’t have a clue what’s going on in his head.” Yamato ignored the look he got and continued to sign papers.  
“Bull shit! In those seven days he was closest to you!” Yamato narrowed his eyes.  
“I do not have any memory of this.” Daichi shook, hands clasp tight into fists. 

“The fuck you don’t have any memory of it!” 

“Daichi” Makoto stood from the doorway arms crossed, “He doesn’t remember, not like you and I, I’ve already found that out for myself.” Daichi looked back from Makoto to Yamato.  
“Doesn’t matter he knows something about Hibiki!” 

“And even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.” Yamato snapped Cerberus waking up and going stand in front of the desk. Daichi took a step back and glared at the silver haired man. Standing to his feet he walked around the desk, a hand falling on Cerberus’ head. “Hibiki left of his own accord.” 

“Tch.” Daichi snapped around and walked out of the room slamming the door shut. “Asshole!” Makoto could hear him yell as he headed down the hallway. Her eyes shifted to Yamato, she knew he didn’t remember most of what the seven days were like. But the sudden change in his eyes two days ago was enough to tell her he did remember something. Even if he said he didn’t.  
She herself had just remembered but only that day when Daichi followed Yamato into the medical wing keeping a tight hold of Hibiki. 

\--  
__  
Doors slammed open in shock Makoto jumped looking out into the hallway to see what the commotion was. Yamato strolled past her a young man following him with a teen in his arms, somewhere deep in her gut. She felt as though she knew them, raising an eyebrow she stepped out into the hallway, “Sir?” she called out slightly concerned.  
“Everything is fine, return to what you were doing.” Yamato called back as he headed down the hall that lead to the medical wing of the building. 

_Though she was told to return to her duties, her body moved on its own. Step after step, it seemed as though the lights around her became brighter and brighter. Flashes in her mind, one after another, blood, fear, love, friendship. And step by step she remembered those seven days._  
  
\--

Hibiki tilted his head, music filling his ears a tiny smile placed upon his lips. Below upon the jumbotron was Airi Ban, the girl who achieved her dreams of becoming a world renowned pianist. The current concert was being live streamed worldwide. He was so happy for her, that in this timeline, things worked out better. Standing to his feet, cloak blowing in the wind he looked out across the city scape. He did not come here though to see her play, as much as he wished he could watch.

Alcor was still missing and Hibiki had to find him, and find about just what they were up against. Diving off the towering building his plumpited to the ground just before he flipped his body and a seal shined below his feet as she shoot though the city. Trying to find any indication of Alcor. From the way the beast spoke was as though he had killed Alcor. Hibiki refused to believe this though. “Where did you go, what happened?” he breathed out shooting down another street. 

He had looked many times before, but now he had this desperate feeling in his gut. He need to find Alcor, as all costs. In his search he became distracted, it was far too late to react.  
“Found you!” His eyes widened and the ground cracked as his body was thrown like a rag doll. Passerbyers screamed as the sudden sound of what could be considered a bomb going off. Hibiki’s vision blurred slightly, narrowing his eyes he glared at the beast. The last thing Hibiki wanted was a fight in public, “Can’t you die already!” the beast growled. 

Standing to his feet and a snap of his fingers, eyes glowing like the radiant caribbean sea. Hundreds of swords shined with the power of the god that control them. In a swift movement, the simple act of pointing his finger at the beast. With the grace of a thousand angles, he needn't but speak a single word to command them. 

“Kill.”


End file.
